Towel dispensers are well known for dispensing dry paper towels, such as are used in restrooms and the like. These towel dispensers are suitable for their purposes, but are limited generally to the purpose of emitting towels for use in drying a user's hands, face or the like or soaking up water or other spilled fluid in the surrounding area.
Other paper dispensers are also known, but they are similarly limited and therefore disadvantageous. For example, moist wipes having a disinfecting fluid or the like, therein that are sold to assist an adult while they are changing children's diapers are also known. These wipes are also sold in travel packs that allow for their dispensing for use in cleaning up messes, but the wipes are not heated. In order to heat these wipes, they must be removed from their package or dispenser and placed into separate heated storage containers, which are typically plugged into a conventional outlet.
Therefore, a need exists for a towel dispenser that can dispense heated moist or damp towels. Additionally, a need exists for a towel dispenser that allows a user to select from different types of fluid solutions to be applied to the towel prior to its dispensing to best suit the user's needs.